


vain

by dahyunverse



Series: petals, petals everywhere [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: where in momo falls head over heels for mina, but instead momo starts coughing up daisies.





	vain

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! so this is my first ever one shot to be posted on ao3. i hope you enjoy !
> 
> here's the playlist for vain. listen to it if you wanna !
> 
>  
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/euphoriclads/playlist/59FIBtGIUI7VpcuxtqEfyT?si=RnatBl7xSGCBBonwR8afcA
> 
>  
> 
> (inspired by "unrequited // resonae")

If it were up to Momo, she wished love never existed.

 

 

 

They say love is the most beautiful thing, unless it’s unrequited.

 

 

Momo had caught some feelings along her journey in becoming the biggest girl group in Asia. She hadn’t really expected it, but she and Mina became close. Really close in her opinion. Though, she and Chaeyoung were close as well, with Mina, it was different. There was something about the way she interacted with Momo, she had always clung onto her, in fansigns, at the airport, during V Lives, interviews, even at the dorm. Momo had hoped that Mina feels the same, but here she is, in the bathroom coughing up petals of daisies.

 

She quickly flushed the toilet, getting rid of the daisy petals, hoping that no one would ever find out of what’s going on with her. _Damn, this hanahaki disease_ , she said to herself. _And, damn these feelings._

 

 

Tears were about to fall from her eyes, when a knock on the door startled her.

 

 

“Momo-unnie?”

 

 

“A-ah, yes, who is it?” she knew it was Chaeyoung, but she needed to compose herself before she opened the door.

 

 

“It’s your favourite person, ever,” she chuckled, opening the door to let herself in. “Are you okay?”

 

 

“Y-yeah,” No, I’m not. _Knowing the person I’m falling for will never feel the same._ Her chest tightens.

 

 

She sighed. “No you’re not. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

 

But, before Momo could answer, she coughed. Petals of daisies scattered all over the bathroom floor. Chaeyoung's eyes widened, so she quickly closed the door behind her and almost let out a shriek.

 

 

“Chae! Please don’t tell the others!” Momo said, panicking, picking up the petals. “I’m okay, really.”

 

 

“No, you're not! I've read about hanahaki disease. We should tell our manager quickly! Or, maybe tell Jihyo-unnie, yeah let's tell her. You could die from this!”

 

 

Momo hugged her. "You're worried, I know. I'm going to be okay, trust me."

 

 

"Stop being stubborn, Momo-unnie!" Chaeyoung was crying. "I don't want you to die! Please, let's just-"

 

 

"No, Chae. I said I'm fine," Momo hugged her tighter. "I can handle it. It's just some damn feelings; it will pass soon."

 

 

“Alright,” Chaeyoung sighed in defeat. She can't fight Momo even if she wanted to; she's too soft for her. “But if it gets worse, I’m telling.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

A quiet evening in the dorm and as usual, Chaeyoung and Momo were together in their room. They were watching The End of the F***king World, munching on some potato chips with cans of soda to wash it down.

 

 

“It’s Mina-unnie, isn’t it?” Chaeyoung suddenly asked, and Momo nodded. “I could tell. You were really close especially back in our trainee days.”

 

 

“Not anymore,” Momo said, sadly, her chest tightens. “It sucks; she’s been so distant with me lately.”

 

 

"Since when?"

 

 

"Ever since we started MoChaeng TV."

 

 

Momo coughed for the first time today, their laps filled with petals of daisies. Chaeyoung stood up immediately, telling her that it was getting worse and that they should tell Jihyo immediately. Momo being stubborn, she refused.

 

 

“I heard surgery isn’t bad. The feelings will disappear if you have them removed.”

 

 

“No, please, Chae,” she pleaded as her chest tightens even more. “Just one more day. If I cough again, alright, we’ll tell Jihyo. Now turn off the lights and help me get rid of these petals before anyone else sees.”

 

 

Chaeyoung obliged, of course she hesitated because this was getting bad, she wanted Momo to get better, but at the same time she just wanted to do whatever Momo pleases.

 

 

Unexpectedly, Sana went in their room, curious on what was the commotion all about, she turned on the lights, shocked expressions were plastered all over their faces, then she screamed, which startled the other members. Jihyo came into the room, panting, and they ended up taking Momo to the hospital.

 

 

“I’m fine, guys,” Momo whined. “I won’t die from this.”

 

 

“Unless that person reciprocates your feelings, you won't," Jihyo sighed, and Momo coughed up again. “Momoring, love is inevitable…”

 

 

“So is death,” she chuckled, which made Dahyun smack Momo on the head. “Ow! I’m just saying! **I would rather die than let these feelings fade away.** ”

 

 

“We prefer the latter,” Jihyo said, firmly.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Momo never liked the smell of hospitals; it made her think about death. The surgery went well, although she needed to be confined in the hospital for a week or two in order for her to heal. Promotions for their upcoming album were pushed back, because the doctor said that she should take it smoothly, which means no stress and work for a while.

 

Chaeyoung decided to stay by her side, while the rest went back to get some food and clothes.

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

 

“Nothing,” Momo answered, truthfully. “I mean, the feelings, they're gone.”

 

 

“That’s good.” Chaeyoung hummed. "Can I ask something?"

 

 

"Shoot."

 

 

"If someone was in love with you, what would they cough up?"

 

 

"I don't wish this on anyone," Momo shivered at the thought. "Chocolate cosmos, maybe?"

 

 

Chaeyoung hummed in response, not knowing what to say. "It's quite unfair, right? All we ever wanted for that person is to feel love, but this is what we get in return; hanahaki."

 

 

The night went on. Chaeyoung was talkative which is why Momo likes her as a friend, on the other hand, Momo was a great listener which made Chaeyoung want to talk even more. She feels very happy sharing her interests with Momo, she was like Chaeyoung’s human diary. After an abrupt silence, Chaeyoung began to speak, again.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

 

Momo raised her eyebrow in confusion. “For what?”

 

 

“For this,” Chaeyoung got up from the visitors’ seat, and kissed her. She didn’t know if she would keep going or not, because Momo was not responding. As if Momo read her thoughts, she began to reciprocate. The kiss was innocent, but sweet, you could tell Chaeyoung was anticipating this moment.

 

 

"You know," Chaeyoung said as they pulled away. "That was my first kiss."

 

 

"O-oh," Momo blushed. "Was it good? I mean- I didn't mean to!"

 

 

"No no! I should be the one asking you that," Chaeyoung looked away her face turning to a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry."

 

 

“You know,” Momo said and interlaced her fingers with the younger girl's. “I would let you apologize a million times if it meant you kissing me afterwards.”

 

 

Chaeyoung grimaced. “I’m sorry?”

 

 

“Come here, you dork.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Two weeks later, Momo got out of the hospital and was back at the dorm. The doctor advised that she should still take it easy for about another week, but since Momo was stubborn, she’s in the practice room along with the eight girls. The members stood there convincing Momo to go back to the dorm with worried looks on their faces.

 

“Moguri, the doctor said you should take it easy. Why are you here?” Nayeon questioned, with a worried tone.

 

 

“You were in surgery for quite a long time, unnie,” Mina said. “You should rest.”

 

 

Momo felt her chest tighten. “I’ve been resting at the hospital for two weeks. Plus, it was just a simple surgery.”

 

 

“A surgery so simple, yet it took them almost nine hours to finish,” Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

 

 

Everyone began to argue, which caused Momo to wince, there was pain building up onto the scar on her chest, the room went dead silent.

 

 

“Babe?”

 

 

Chaeyoung rushed to Momo’s side and before she could even speak, Mina did. “Let’s call it a day. We should all head back to the dorm, pack your things.”

 

 

“Minari, I’m fi-“

 

 

“My feet are already aching, let’s go,” Mina cut her off. This is something new; Mina never called it a day if she wanted to, even if she’s tired.

 

 

Momo felt the familiar feeling near her chest cavity, and she immediately got off of Chaeyoung’s embrace, and went straight to the restroom. It’s back, she was coughing daisies once again. No one should know, not even Chaeyoung. She’s feeling kind of guilty, sure she developed some feelings for Chaeyoung for the past days, but this was infatuation. She’s being selfish for hiding this from her members especially from Chaeyoung, because Momo will hold onto what she said before surgery, I would rather die than let these feelings fade away.

 

“Babe?” Chaeyoung knocked on the door. “Are you alright?”

 

 

“Yeah, babe. Just dropping off some explosives.”

 

 

Chaeyoung chuckled. “Gross. Take your time, we’ll be waiting for you in the practice room.”

 

 

 

Momo loves Chaeyoung, but not in that way.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Days later, Momo's condition was getting worse, that's why she locked herself in her room, had always closed the curtains and the lights turned off so that no one would notice her sunken eyes and pale, clammy skin. The members would go to her room from time to time to give her food and water. They would give her company, but Momo would always push them away, because if they tucked themselves under the sheets, they would stumble upon a bed of daisies. Everything was going well, until Chaeyoung decided that she'd had enough of Momo pushing everyone away.

 

 

She made her way to Momo's room, it was dark, you couldn't see a thing. Only the light coming from Momo's phone illuminating the room, still that light wasn't enough for Chaeyoung to see her beautiful features.

 

 

"Babe, why don't you turn on the lights?"

 

 

"I don't want to," Momo's voice sounded raspy, deep.

 

 

"But I wanna see your pretty face," Chaeyoung pouted. "Please?" Although Momo can't see it, she just can't resist the younger girl.

 

 

"Fine, turn it on." Chaeyoung cheered and turned on the lights. Unfortunately, as Momo shifted under the sheets, a petal of daisy fell, which seemed to catch Chaeyoung's attention.

 

 

She picked it up, and spoke. "What is this." she held out a petal of daisy in her hand. It was a statement rather than a question, she's mad. Oh no.

 

 

"A petal of daisy from the bouquet that I was supposed to give to you right now..?" Momo tried to cover it up, she felt her chest tighten, she put a hand near her mouth.

 

 

"I'm not dumb, Momo-unnie," Chaeyoung said, her face expressionless. "Is this yours?"

 

 

Momo was about to deny it, again, when suddenly she coughed. The petals were twice as much than what they had seen before.

 

 

A tear fell from Chaeyoung's cheek. How could I be so dumb? She hurriedly went to get Jihyo and the others to take her to the hosiptal, for the second time around.

 

 

Everyone was confused, some were upset. Everyone thought that Momo moved on already, but looking at her state right now, she hasn't.

 

 

"So," Mina spoke, breaking the silence. They were in the van, on their way to the hospital. "Was it all a lie?"

 

 

"What?" Jihyo asked.

 

 

"I'm talking to Momo-unnie," she faced Momo. "Your relationship with Chaeyoung. Was it all a lie?"

 

 

"I'm selfish, I know..." Momo said.

 

 

"That's not the answer," Mina spat. "It's a yes or no. Was it all a lie?"

 

 

Everyone fell silent. No one dared to talk. Mina was a quiet one, but she can be protective at times, especially when it comes to the younger members. She once got mad at Jeongyeon because she ripped Tzuyu's favourite sweater, resulting to a crying maknae. A few moments had passed, Momo answered. "No, it wasn't a lie. I do love her, but not in that way."

 

 

That simple sentence made Chaeyoung burst into tears, although it answered why Chaeyoung didn't have hanahaki. But she was hoping, that maybe the reason why she didn't have it, was because Momo did love her, and the reason why Momo is coughing up daisies again, was because maybe Chaeyoung didn't love her enough. But if someone had fallen in love with Chaeyoung, they would be coughing up roses. Momo still loved Mina, which was heartbreaking, but she had to accept the fact that she's never going to be on her level.

 

 

"Who do you love then?" Mina asked. "Who's this person who keeps on making you cough up daisies?"

 

_You._ She wanted to say, but refused to.

 

 

"Doesn't matter," Momo answered, as she was being placed onto the stretcher, and into the operating room.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

When Momo woke up after another successful operation, she didn't really expect Chaeyoung to be there again, surprisingly, she was.

 

 

"You woke up," Mina said, quietly, hoping to not wake up the sleeping Chaeyoung.

 

 

"Yeah, sadly," Momo said with no emotion. "How come she's here?"

 

 

"What do you mean?" Mina questioned.

 

Momo shrugged. "Well after being a selfish jerk towards her, I was just wondering why she still wanted to see me."

 

 

"Good thing you admitted it," Mina rolled her eyes. "Just let her be. You're still friends after all. Can't let MoChaeng TV fall apart, right?"

 

 

Both of them laughed, Momo wincing a bit because of her scar.

 

 

"Now, aren't you going to tell me?" Mina said, softly. "No one will know."

 

 

"Maybe another time."

 

 

Mina whined. "You don't love this person anymore, right?"

 

 

Her chest tightens once again, even after two successful operations. "Yeah, but seeing her makes it come back."

                                                       

 

"Oh, it's a she. I'm guessing it's one of our members?" Mina pushed further.

 

 

"Look, Minari, just drop it, okay?"

 

 

"Why are you being so difficult?"

 

 

"Because... I don't know." she sighed, hoping she would just drop it.

 

 

"Why can't you just act like you love her?" Mina questioned, getting kind of annoyed at Momo.

 

That question triggered Momo, and she knows she'll say something dumb, but she didn't have to think twice before saying;

 

 

"Well why can't _you_ , act like you love me?" Her chest feels like it was about to burst.

 

 

Mina was silent for a moment, contemplating whether she should ask this simple question. She thought it was dumb, but she went for it. "If I kiss you... what will happen?"

 

 

An awkward silence fell upon them. Little did they know, Chaeyoung was awake in Mina's arms, pretending to be sleeping, and she felt like dying right now.

 

 

"I don't know, why don't you do it for you to see?" Momo retorted.

 

 

Chaeyoung felt Mina slowly getting up, replacing her lap with a pillow. She didn't know what was happening, she needed to keep her eyes shut, it would hurt more to see if the love of your life is kissing somebody else in front of you, right?

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

As expected, Momo got out of the hospital looking healthier than ever. Nayeon said that Mina did that because she was forced to, but Chaeyoung didn't believe that. Mina and Momo had history together along with Sana, but Mina treated Momo differently, more genuine, more tender. Mina always had a soft spot for Momo, and the reason why Mina had to stay away from the older girl for a while was because she feared that she might get hanahaki herself. She thought Momo was in love with Chaeyoung, but look at them now, happier than ever.

 

Chaeyoung was in the bathroom, talking to herself. "Momo-unnie seems happy, that's all that matters to me." She suddenly felt an unfamiliar tightness in her chest. She coughed, and petals of flowers fell down on the bathroom floor.

 

 

 

 

So this is what chocolate cosmo petals look like.

 


End file.
